


Protection of the heart

by sara_teddy



Category: Gears of War (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_teddy/pseuds/sara_teddy
Summary: A one shot based off this art!https://jessicaavon.tumblr.com/post/626920077718126592Go follow their work because I think they are one of the few people to love Damon Baird as much as I do haha.
Relationships: Damon Baird/Samantha "Sam" Byrne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Protection of the heart

Groaning the woman awoke yet again to an empty bed. Damon’s side of the bed was messy and unkempt. Sam sighed how long had he been awake? Was it more nightmares? She grunts as she grabs his ratty old bathrobe. She really should get him a new one but he for some reason wanted to keep this one. There must have been some story she didn’t know about this. But in all honesty? It reminded her of him so she was okay when he had to go away for business. Partner or not she often was told to stay home keep an eye on Jinn. Be home if something happened. She was forever the dutiful wife figure in his life even if he refused to put a ring on it. One day finally it got the better of her and she finally asked Marcus if he had ever said anything to him. Marcus gave her a hearty laugh which meant he had no fucking clue and yet again questioned why they remained together. 

She slipped on some socks before heading out into the rest of what could only be called a mansion. Sam never quite understood where Baird totally got all this money for this or why he kept such a lavish style of living if he only used about fifteen percent of these homes’ rooms. But alas she knew little about Baird and his wealth. She was keener on being with him and being apart of his story. As she made her way through the usual rooms he frequented if he wasn’t in the on-property lab she started to smell food. The smell of bacon and waffles and other breakfast foods started to fill his nostrils as she waltzes into the kitchen. Smiling she approaches Barid from behind, “Of course you have to make bacon. You remember you and Clay were willing to sell me for a piece of that?” Baird turns and laughs, “Hey he said it not me.” She shakes her head as he turns around to face her placing a kiss on her cheek she blushes all these years together and she still couldn’t stop her damn blushing. She turns to see the lavish setup. “All this for breakfast for two?” She smiles as she goes to turn around and hug him. That’s when she sees him on the floor on one knee she gasps, she never thought this would have happened. “Wait...Baird...are you?” She nearly squeals as he pulls out a small box. 

Sam can feel her eyes brimming with tears as he says “Samantha Bryne will you become Mrs.Baird?” She nods her head happily as she watches him gracefully get up and place the wonderful ring onto her finger. She pulls him into a tight hug her body wanting nothing more than to melt into him.


End file.
